Berlin, Berlin
by Calypso Moonshine
Summary: After the second world war, Berlin realizes the impact of all the things happened. Germany can't do anything but watching while she turnes into a schizophrene. He only wants his friend back, and is prepared to do everything. GermanyXOC, T for language.
1. For eyes only

Prologue

**Somewhere in the city Berlin, Germany.**

**November 1945**

Berlin sighed. She hated the situation as it was now. Germany was totally broken down after the second world war. Not only the country itself, but also the person, her friend. It hurt her to see him so stressed-out, the poor guy. But she had other things to bother with. For example: who had to deal with all the mess coming over them now?

Of course. Berlin had to take care of it. All the administration stuff. All the costs. All the damage.

She swept in her eyes. It was late, actually too late to work. But she wanted to have a good amount of work done.

Done. Yes. She closed a thick book and threw it on the ground. Thousands, millions of _Deutsche Marken _were up to be paid. But that was Germany's problem now, not hers.

"One more book", she said to herself, "One more."

She stood up and walked to the closet in her office. She always picked a random administration book to read and edit where possible. All the books were covered with dust except... except the little red one in the corner. She didn't know it either.

'WARNING- FOR EYES ONLY', the cover said, but she took no notice. At first, she was 'eyes'. And at second, she didn't give a _wurst_.

When she opened it, she knew it wasn't an administration booklet. There wasn't written in money, but in people.

She frowned as she read the first page. "Death amounts", followed by weird names, obviously of places in Poland and Czech-Slovakia.

But as she continued reading, she saw it wasn't just a list of dead citizens.

"Oh _mein Gott_." She leaned back in her chair. "Oh _mein guten Gott_."

At that point, Germany entered the room with another box of books. "Berlin. I have some other books- What are you doing?"

He pulled the book out of her shaking hands. But it was too late. Berlin had seen it all. She stared right in his face without seeing him. Without wanting to see him.

"Berlin, I'm sorry, I never knew things like that were happening! I also just found out today! It's scandalous. I... I..." He took her head in his hands. "Berlin. I didn't know."

She pushed him away, tears burning in her eyes. "Leave me."

"Berlin, I really didn't..."

"LEAVE ME, _GOTT VERDAMMT_!", she screamed. "I never, never want to see you again! People are people and they have lifes, Ludwig! Lifes! And due to you and your stupid obliviousness," She nearly spitted out the word , "more than 6 million people were killed!"

Germany bit his lower lip untill he tasted cupper when Berlin used his human name. He didn't like to hear that out of her mouth, that meant she was really angry, even furious.

All he saw now, was her back. She cried. She didn't want to look him in the eyes.

"Berlin. I didn't know. You can't blame me for that. That's just unfair."

"Things are unfair, Germany. Goodbye." Her voice cracked and she silently continued crying.

Germany nearly wished she would let him hug her, so she wouldn't seem this helpless, this fragile.

But she didn't talk to him any more. In the next hour, he waited untill she would speak up again. She didn't.

He silently waved to her and left the room, closing the door behind him.

One line kept running through his mind: _who left the book in Berlin's office?_

**_Author's note:_**_Sorry for my bad English. Please don't make rude notices about it, nore about the story._

**_I'll never be so genious to own Axis Powers Hetalia: only Hidekaz Himaruya does!_**


	2. Inseparable

**Chapter 1:**

Berlin and Germany had been inseparable since the beginning of anything like their country. The empires, the republics, Germany couldn't exist without his capital city and friend Berlin, and Berlin couldn't exist without her country Germany. They needed eachother. Sometimes they had flaming rows, often with Berlin proclaiming she wanted to be a country or district on her own. But always, when she had relaxed a bit, she closed him in her arms and whispered she never wanted to leave him.

But then the second world war began. People hated each other. People killed each other.

With tears in her eyes, Berlin saw how her city was totally surrendered to terror and violence. War.

She hadn't seen Germany in a while, but she knew he wasn't responsible for this himself. His country, his people were responsible. But he hadn't done anything wrong, except a little arguing with France and England. Not more, not less.

And then the Americans came from the west, and the Russians came from the east. The country was surrounded and they were defeated. The second world war ended.

Bombing, shootings, dying people; Berlin thought she'd seen it al. But that was untrue, she found out later.

Germany himself indeed turned out to be innocent. He didn't know anything about the hating and killing in his country and around it. And that was what shocked her even more.

After she read the book, she could't sleep for days. She stopped eating. She stopped taking care of herself. The traumatic experience of all the obliviousness started with breaking down her body. Then it got to her soul.

She avoided Germany as much as possible. Occasionally, he was able to enter her office to make her eat a little or talk to her. She didn't talk back, but still Germany thought it was the best thing to do.

Then one day she did talk to him. "Thanks for the food." Her voice was hoarse, but Germany was delighted with her sentence.

"I think I have been behaving very childish in the past few months," she said. Germany wrapped his strong arms around her scrawny body. "I don't mind. I'll never mind. I'm glad enough you're back, Berlin."

She nodded and returned his hug. "Is allright, is allright."

Strange enough, a few days later she got back to her silent self again. She didn't talk to him. Again. Germany had not the slightest clue of what was going on, but when the next day brought back her shameful self and the day after that she was silent again, he felt something burning in his chest. He had seen this before, by soldiers who killed someone and felt extremely sorry for it.

Berlin had become schizophrene.


End file.
